If $\angle LON$ is a right angle and $m \angle MON = 67^\circ$, what is $m \angle LOM$, in degrees? $67^\circ$ $O$ $L$ $N$ $M$
From the diagram, we see that $\angle LOM$ and $\angle MON$ are complementary angles. Therefore, $m \angle LOM + m \angle MON = 90^\circ$ Thus, $m \angle LOM = 90^\circ - m \angle MON = 90^\circ - 67^\circ = 23^\circ$.